


The Hare And The Wolf

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Transformation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Partial Nudity, Partial Transformation, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: A case of accidental magic leads to Credence and Graves moving forward in their lives in a way they didn't expect.





	The Hare And The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApurricatingCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApurricatingCat/gifts).



> a plot bunny appears

Credence stood in front of him looking nervous but determined, holding his wand with a white-knuckled grip. It had been a year since they had found him again, traveling in some no maj circus just to survive. He had stabbed him when they had first found him but to be quite frank Graves held no disdain. Grindelwald had used his face for horrors he was still trying to undo. The anger inside the boy had burned Graves but he felt responsible and held on with the hope he could help sooth it. 

The young man in front of him had risen up out of his own ashen shadow and he couldn’t help but feel pride in being part of that. 

“Alright, Credence just focus on the swell of magic inside you, take your wand firmly in hand and replicate after me. This is just a basic transfiguration spell.” He pointed his wand at the mug in front of him, precise movements done slowly so that he could see. Credence straightened himself up, wand in hand as he put on his best-focused look. 

He could see him gather his magic, his eyes always clouding over as an effect from the obscurus, the swirl of black smoke that curled around his exposed arms. Graves couldn’t help but watch as the muscles moved beneath soft skin and he felt a mix of shame and something he didn’t want to think about the rising in his chest. He let his eyes fall closed, head tilting back as he took a deep breath. This, of course, led him to miss something extremely important.

There was a bang and he was knocked back as he felt a surge of energy rush through him, a crackling cloud surrounded them both. Something uncomfortable crawled up the back of his skull and he clenched his teeth as the pain worsened along his scalp. 

“Credence?” He couldn’t see much through the dust but he could hear movement. He stood quickly when he heard the soft  _ ‘oh’  _

With a wave of his hand the dust lifted and revealed to him a shocking scene. A set of long ears flopped down out of dark curls, cheeks nearly scarlet as Credence looked at him in confusion. The young man brought his hands up, touching the ears gingerly before they fell down to touch his backside where a fluffy tail sat snuggly at the base of his spine where it peaked out from under his sweater. 

“Oh no. I’m so sorry.” Credence sounded so scared and panicked, he did the one thing that might help. Within moments he closed the space between them, Credences eyes wide. He simply brought him forth against his chest, arms holding him tight in an embrace. It was then he realized there was an unfamiliar weight on the back of his legs and he looked over into a mirror on the wall to find pointed pepper grey ears coming out of his own messy hair along with a sleek black tail that curled around his leg.

He barely had time to react but now that he was close, the room suddenly smelled very different and he couldn’t quite figure out why but became distracted as he saw how dark Credences eyes had gone, tongue peeking out between his lips as he took Graves in, cheeks flushed. It didn’t take much for Credence to reach up, hands brushing along Graves' face until they reached his temple, fingers gently prodding at the ears there. The touch was electric and Graves let out the most undignified whine.

“Oh.” His mouth felt dry and that single word felt like a bomb. He moved his hands slowly, carefully tracing along Credences spine to keep them both balanced until he reached the mess of curls. He touched the base of the ears and Credence leaned forward, his face tucked into Graves' neck breathing heavily. He could feel them twitch as he let his nails trace the outsides and listened to muffled moans against his throat. Credence dug into the back of his neck, pulling their bodies even closer together as he moved them towards the wall. 

He felt panic swell up inside him. They shouldn’t be doing this, it was way too fast.

_ ‘What if I'm taking advantage of an unfair situation.’  _

“Credence.” It was rather embarrassing how strained his voice came out and he gave a jump as he felt something cool run across his burning skin and he suddenly found his hands held up by tendrils of obscurus. He let out another quiet groan as he felt a tug on his tail and the feeling shot straight up his spine. For a moment he could see stars, a quiet  _ ‘fuck’  _ left him in his daze. He sought friction only to find a hand placed firmly on his hips. The sweetness in the air was boarding unbearable, his head spinning as he took in lungfuls. He realized then that the smell was them, their bodies letting each other know of their intent. 

“Percival, please I want this, I've thought about it.” He could barely see his dark eyes beneath fluttering lashes. His breath stuttered as Credence thumb pressed into the dip of his hip, ever inching closer to his cock that strained beneath his slacks. There was hesitation then, hazey eyes staring so intently at Graves he had to wonder what he was thinking about. Credence let out a quiet hum as he let his hands wander over the swell of his ass and to the tail. He felt his knees buckle as gentle hands massaged the end of his spine and if not for Credence holding him up he would have collapsed. He let out a breathy sigh as Credence gently kissed at his throat as he continued to press Graves to the wall, his hands still wandering as they prodded at places that had him moaning. He wanted to touch him back everywhere, to feel him move beneath him yet he was the collared one and Credence held the leash. 

“Couch?” Even with the help, he didn’t think he’d be able to stand much longer. He could feel his heart jump into his throat when Credence lifted him with ease and threw him onto the nearby surface. Graves finally got a full view of him, light streaming down behind like a halo. His eyes were completely lost in his lust and Graves felt pinned down by them, bare and exposed to his soul. Credence crawled into his lap and kissed him hard and clumsy but Graves loved the eagerness of it. His fingers tangled into Graves' hair and he nearly forgot how to breathe, every little movement of the wolfish ears sent heat through his body. He really hoped the soft caresses on Credences ears did the same. He only pulled away when he felt the static of magic and looked down to find both of them pantless. 

He reached out, brushing his thumb along the head of Credences cock and he could see him visibly shudder. Credence had fallen quiet and he worried at his bottom lip.

“Does that feel good Cre?” Graves spoke in a whisper but it felt powerful, almost like a prayer to a long-forgotten god. “Come on baby boy, let it out.” He nipped at Credences throat who in turn let out a feral sound that went straight to his gut and he kissed the spot in apology. He fully took Credence cock into his hand and started out slow, enjoying all the small sounds he was pulling out him. Credence started to rock his hips forward and getting louder as he tightened his grip.

"That's it, just like that." He was so focused on watching the others face that he failed to notice the dark tendrils of the obscurus wrap themselves around his own cock. It almost felt like torture, the first touches soft and slow as they immitated his own movements. He let out a low moan when he felt it move further back. 

“Cre…”

“I’m… close.” He wrapped his hand around Graves cock and the obscurial tendrals twitched around them in response as they both matched pace with the other, each lost in the sounds the other made until the sudden push inside him had Graves falling over the edge with a choked shout. With a few more strokes Credence followed soon after, leaning his entire body him as he let go of tensions. 

They stayed there tangled, not quite sure what to do with themselves now that they’ve passed this boundary. The silence in the room was almost deafening, time seemingly stopped for them while the rest of the world passed on by. What came next was the last thing he expected.

“I wouldn’t mind doing that again.” Credence spoke with such direct confidence that it flustered Graves all over again. 

“I would rather like that too.” Credence smile lit up the room and in that moment he knew that their lives would be for the better.


End file.
